Be careful what you wish for
by SherlocksDoctor
Summary: Vlad makes a drunken wish that changes one boy's life forever. -Re-upload- editing all other chapter and then re-posting them
1. prolouge

Desiree didn't always just wait for people to make wishes she could corrupt, sometimes there were special cases. Vlad masters was one of these cases. The most powerful ghost in all of existence, not to mention the most cunning. Vlad had all the money he could ever want, he could have any woman he wanted with a snap of his fingers. So what could he possibly have to wish for? Desiree wanted nothing more than to find out, so for two years Desiree watched and waited for Vlad to let his guard down. Then one lonely summer night, he did. Vlad was in his office and had just downed his 5th shot of whiskey when Desiree appeared. Luckily, In his drunken haze the halfa hadn't noticed her presence yet.

"Mister Masters, how very nice to see you." She soothed. Vlad stumbled out of his chair to prepare for a fight but his legs wobbled. Desiree just pushed him softly back into the chair.

"Oh don't worry, I'm only here to help you. Whatever your wish, it is my command." Vlad frowned and tried to focus his blurry eyes on the ghostly figure before him.

"wha's the price?" He slurred, and Desiree allowed a small smirk to form on her lips. He was interested.

"No price. I just want a chance to show off my powers to someone as powerful as you." Vlad smiled deliriously and slumped back into his chair.

"Oh, well the one thing I would want is-" Desiree stopped him

"You have to wish for it." She clarified and Vlad nodded.

"I wish there was another halfa, so I wouldn't be so alone anymore." Desiree felt her powers grow and a green mist surrounded the room.

"So you wished it, so it shall be." hundreds of miles away a fourteen year old boy with sleek black hair and dazzling blue eyes, in a hazmat suit, pushed a button.

Desiree didn't always corrupt wishes, but sometimes, she couldn't help herself.


	2. Green

The moment he pressed the button, Danny Fenton knew something was wrong. Just for a split second he could feel every hair on him stand on edge, flooding him with a sense overwhelming dread. It happened so fast he barely had time to blink before the electricity hit him. It spread through his toes and fingers traveling upwards towards his more vital organs.

Green swam all around him until it encased his entire being. Danny wasn't aware he was screaming until he felt the electricity rattle through his throat, and at last dispel out through his skin. He was barely conscious in a shuddering heap on the metallic flooring of his parent's 'Ghost portal'. He couldn't hear much over the buzzing in his ears and green still danced in the edge of his vision. Something pulled on his arms, but Danny couldn't even find the energy too look up. His eyes were open, but it was so blurry he couldn't make out a thing besides a red and purple swell of colour. His legs wobbled slightly, then finally gave out and pulled him to the floor. Whoever was carrying him obviously didn't expect the increase in weight and plopped to the floor in a great mass of limbs laying limply around him. From his position on the ground Danny managed to get his eyes open.

He focused on the two teenagers standing above him; Sam and Tucker, his two best-friends, stared at him with wide eyes and slack jaws. Danny pushed his arms behind him and attempted to lift himself up. Instead of pushing himself into a sitting position, it tipped him sideways, like he had only pushed with one hand. Grunting, he pulled himself onto his back once again. He looked toward Sam and Tucker only to notice that they were still staring at him with that strange expression. Danny cleared his throat to ask for help when he realized with startling clarity that they weren't looking at _him_. There was something next to him.

His heart leapt into his throat as his eyes began to hesitantly edge to the left, terrified of what he would find, he hadn't thought to be terrified of what he wouldn't find. Danny stared mutely at the space where his arm should have been, before glancing over at Tucker. The two locked eyes. Tucker couldn't find anything to say, For once the techno geek was drifting into a subject that he had no former knowledge of. Once more Danny looked over to his now, non-existent arm before inhaling the largest breath he could. And then, Danny screamed. Panic overloaded every muscle in his body, injuries forgotten, Danny scrambled to his feet, his eyes looking as if they might bug out of his head. His breathing was ragged; he couldn't seem to intake enough oxygen. It still felt like his arm was attached to his shoulder, almost like a phantom arm. Danny, Sam and Tucker all stared hard at where his arms should be.

Danny closed his eyes tight, then looked once more. Hoping that he had just imagined this whole affair. That the voltage had just played a trick on his mind; when his eyes opened once more, like magic he had both of his arms right where they were supposed to be. Danny felt nervous laughter build up in his stomach.

"W-what was that?" Neither Tucker nor Sam had the answer,

"I just pushed the button in the por-" He halted mid-sentence. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see green. As he looked over, his companions followed his eyes. Where a long technology filled hallway had once been, a green, twirling inferno stood in its place.

The ghost portal that had been dormant the last fifteen years his parents had been working on it, was active.

Pattering steps made their way down the stairs, along with a pair of clambering, louder ones.

"Danny-boy is everything all right?" Jack Fenton, Danny's father called out. His voice was low and sounded stern, although the guy was usually just a big teddy bear. Sam and Tucker looked over at Danny, what would they tell them? Sam let out a yelp.

"Danny! Your eyes!" Sam shrieked in shock. Danny's usually shiny ocean blue eyes were the same neon green as the portal! His eyes gleamed ghostly and if you looked hard enough, the color seemed to twirl around. Tucker seemed fascinated with something else though.

"Your hair is white!" Tucker whispered unbelieving.

"I've heard about people hair turning white from fear, but I've never heard of someone's eyes turning green as well!" Danny looked confused and the footsteps were thudding closer now.

"Maybe it's like with the arm thing, Danny." Sam said, her tone breathy and fast. It was like in some sci-fi horror that they watched in the Amity theaters every weekend.

"Just try and make it turn back to normal!" The foot-steps were about to turn the corner.

"How do I do that?" Danny's voice soared to an unnaturally high level and Sam placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"Just- oh I don't know, think about your normal self!" Danny did as instructed. He closed his eyes and thought of the sleek black that used to be his hair color.

"You've got it Danny!" Tucker was amazed, but Sam who had more sense pulled Tucker over and hid Danny behind them. Danny opened his eyes and thought of oceans.

"What's going on down here?" Maddie, Danny's mom was the first to speak, although Jack looked disappointed that he didn't get to act like the stern parent first. Tucker and Sam began to stutter, unsure what to say. Before they could make a fool of themselves, Danny stepped out from behind them.

"Mom, Dad! We heard this really odd noise and ran downstairs. When we got here, the ghost portal was working!" Danny defended in his best 'innocent child' voice. It did the trick and his parents looked behind the trio, towards the portal.

"The portal is working?!" The two exclaimed in sync. They ran over to the portal, completely ignoring the kids they had just been about to scold. Danny, Tucker and Sam took this time to sneak out as fast as they could. Which made them look like stumbling baby giraffes, running up the stairs.

They ran all the way up to Danny's room, but before they could open the door, Danny fell right through it. Sam and Tucker opened the door and ran in.

"Dude, you can walk through walls, dissapere.. I wonder if you can fly? You're like a ghost!" Tucker was much more excited than Danny about this fact.

"M-my parents can't know about this! They're ghost _hunters. _They catch things like me for a living!" Danny was shaking like a leaf. Sam walked to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Danny. We would never tell anyone about this, you're our best friend."

"Yeah man, I mean ghost powers are cool and all, but you come first. We would never want to put you in danger." Tucker had never looked more serious in his life. Danny smiled.

"Thanks guys." Danny stopped shaking a few minutes later.

'Ghost powers did sound kinda cool, maybe they wouldn't be so bad.' Thought Danny as Tucker and Sam headed home. If only Danny knew what the future hailed, he wouldn't have been too sure about that.

* * *

Vlad Masters, millionaire packers fan, sat in his office with a phone pressed up to his ear.

"Caroline, I'm going to need you to clear my schedule for all of next week. I've got some pressing matters to attend to in Amity park." Pressing matters indeed, He needed to make sure Maddie and Jack would attend the college reunion party he was throwing at his mansion. He would not let his plan fail. He had waited far too long for his revenge and he wouldn't let anything get in his way now. Not even his dear Maddie could stop what was about to be set into motion. Jack Fenton was going to die.

AN- It's still a piece of crapola, but It's a little better than before.

Please review, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this.


	3. guest

The past week for Danny had been the most hectic that Danny thought he could ever have. Now that the ghost portal was open more and more ghosts had been slipping though, into their world. Danny had barely gotten any sleep in the past week, he was constantly worried about ghost attacks. His grades had also taken a tumble because of this, but he felt it was his fault that the ghost were attacking. After all Danny was the reason the ghost portal was open, if only he hadn't pushed that button. Now, however wasn't the time to mope about his mistakes, something was wrong with Tucker.

A ghost had been on the loose all day which would have been a normal occurrence, if she hadn't been granting people's wishes.

Dash had turned into a monster on the football field, literally. Paulina was turned into a giant stuffed animal that people had no choice but to fawn over, and now Tucker was a half ghost. He hadn't gone through some dramatic accident like Danny had, Tucker had simply made a wish. 'I wish I had ghost powers like Danny' and BAM, there he was, shooting ecto-blasts and phasing through buildings.

Danny would have loved having another half-ghost around, especially if it was his best friend. Tucker wasn't a true half-ghost though. He could switch forms and he had all the powers Danny had, but when Danny tried to talk to him about getting rid of the powers, Tucker changed. Not as in, switching to a more ghostly form of himself, but as in a body made of green, like some of the less developed ghosts he had met so far. Tucker would also develop aggressive red eyes that looked as if they belonged to some monster that hung out in children's closets or under someone's bed, not on the face of his childhood friend. This whole ordeal honestly scared Danny. Usually he stopped ghost attacks before anyone could get hurt, but now his best friend, who had been like a brother to him for so many years was right in the middle of the fight and Danny was losing.

Danny only had until seven tonight to get rid of the wish. Only until then to lure his possessed friend somewhere safe and get the evil ghost out of him. Danny ran a hand through his jet black hair and groaned, how was he going to do this? Tucker seemed to be better than Danny with his powers and he had only had them for a few hours. The only thing Danny had confidence in was that his ghost powers changed him as well. Every time he transformed it was as if he was a completely different person. He was confident, bold, daring, brave, everything that Danny Fenton was not. Right now was one of the first times in the last week he was actually happy the accident had occurred. If anything right now, he needed to be brave Danny who_ could _save his friends and beat the bad guy without panicking or making a mistake. So without a second thought, Danny transformed. Two rings of light appeared around his middle section and separated. Danny flew out of his room through the roof and to the school where he knew Tucker would be. It just happened to be that moment that a visitor arrived at the Fenton household.

Vlad pulled up in one his older cars. Don't get me wrong, it was still pretty snazzy but he didn't want to be too perceptible. As much as he didn't want to be here, he had to be. It was all because Jack had messed up the proto-portal back in college. That accident had cost him his future and the girl of his dreams, but he had gained so much more. The exposure to the initial ecto-blast, had acted like an acid to his skin. Only it burned him on a more molecular scale, distorting his molecules to the point they resembled partly the ectoplasm that had caused the mutation.

After many years in a small hospital just north of Madison, Wisconsin, dealing with problems that not even the doctors there could understand, Vlad had an epiphany. He realized after going over his notes for what seemed like the thousandth time, that the ectoplasm from the blast had mutated him. The mutations took years to develop and by the time one mutation had developed, he had already mastered the power from the previous one. When the ecto-acne from the radiation went away, Vlad was able to convince the hospital to release him and after that he used his powers to gain influence in the business world. Even better than influence, he also managed to make his first million bucks by stealing with his ghost powers. It seemed like the media had went on for months about the rash of 'Phantom burglaries' and although they had every specialist working on the cases none of them connected the dots between the recent millionaire Vlad Masters and the millions of dollars stolen.

Vlad stepped out of the car, doing his best to avoid a rather large mud puddle directly in front of his car door. It would do well for Vlad to keep his suits relatively clean as Vlad doubted there was a dry cleaner in Amity park that was even half capable of cleaning his suits to subpar. Shutting the door behind him and stepping over the puddle Vlad was about to make his way to the front door when a wisp of hot air escaped his mouth, his ghost sense. Vlad instinctively looked up, as he had learned by now that flying was the preferred mode of transportation for most ghosts. It was where the ghost was coming from that interested Vlad. The ghost of a boy who looked like he had stolen clothes straight from Jack and Maddie's closet, was flying right out of the ghost hunters' house.

'How peculiar' thought Vlad as he looked around, there was no one on the street and even if there was, the oncoming darkness of the sun going down would leave them doubting what they saw. Vlad transformed into his ghost half and flew after the ghost-boy, eager to see what he could possibly be doing at the Fenton's house.

Vlad followed him all the way to the local high school. Staying just far enough back to see where he was but not alert the boy to his presence. The boy seemed to know where he was going and soon arrived at a room marked '**Student Records**' In bold lettering above the door. Vlad knew he couldn't get much closer without alerting the ghost to his presence, but he could at least listen to see what was going on.

"Tuck, you're changing your grades? That's cheating dude." The voice of a teen whose voice had not yet dropped spoke disapprovingly. Vlad assumed that this was the boy he followed.

"Gosh Danny, you don't have to be such a buzz kill. I could change yours too" Another, deeper voice offered. Vlad frowned in though, why would a ghost need his grades changed?

"Tucker, this has got to stop and I'm going to have to find out what's going on inside you." The first boy stated in a regretful tone. The amount of ecto-energy picked up and pushed the door open even more. Vlad moved forwards and peeked inside.

The ghost he followed was trying to overshadow an African American teenager in the room. Unlike usual, the human wasn't just easily overshadowed. He fought back and in only a seconds he had the ghost-boy thrown back, into a wall. He had never met a human that strong before, either the ghost was newly formed and still unable to yield his powers to their full extent, or this human was just like him. A half-ghost. His thoughts were proven right when Tucker transformed into a bulky green ghost with gleaming red eyes and a multitude a sharp teeth.

Vlad sighed. He had hoped that Desiree might have granted his wish a little better, but what more could he have expected from a vengeful spirit like her? Vlad stepped forward into the room drawing the attention of both the boys to him. Vlad raised his hand up and let a red light build up in it. This Tucker kid wasn't a real half ghost, he was only possessed. This fact made Vlad feel even more alone in the world, he was still the only half-ghost and he always would be. Since Tucker was still gaping at his energy filled hand Vlad didn't expect to meet resistance when he destroyed his failed wish. However the moment the beam shot from his hand, the phantom boy from earlier jumped in front of Tucker and took the shot himself. It threw him to the floor but he got up as quick as he could, albeit a little slowly.

"N-no, I know how to fix him." The white-haired ghost sneezed as he stood up.

'Weird.' Thought Vlad,

'I didn't think ghosts could get sick.' Still Vlad knew that if he killed a teenager the night he arrived, it would arise suspicion from the locals. Suspicion was the last thing his new blooming business, DALV needed at the moment.

"Alright, I'm listening."

After Danny had jumped in front of the blast Tucker took that as a sign to get away. Vlad hadn't been all too happy to let Tucker get away but even he had to admit that the boy's powers were growing at an alarming rate

The plan was simple. All they had to do was lure Tucker into the Fenton's lab, where a 'ghost catcher' was and push Tucker through it. It seemed simple enough but with Tucker's powers growing rapidly as each moment passed, and the clock leaving them with only five minutes, the task was made much more difficult.

Danny found Tucker in the gym. He was putting glue on the bleachers seats in preparation for the game tonight. Danny would have found this prank hilarious if the circumstances were different.

"Hey Tucker! I bet you can't catch me! You're not fast enough!" Danny goaded. Tucker's more than inflated ego made this task almost too easy.

"What! I'm much more powerful than you ever could have wished to be." Danny flew away as fast as he could, he hoped that the head start would keep Tucker behind him long enough to reach the lab. Today however, luck was not on his side and it seemed that Tucker could now fly a lot faster than him. Just as Danny phased into the lab, Tucker pounced. The geeky teen, began firing high-powered blasts right into Danny's chest. Tucker continued pounding on Danny until Vlad managed to get him off. Vlad grabbed Tucker while he was distracted and threw him into the 'ghost catcher'. The boy split into two; His ghost half and his human half. His ghost half was lurking above him, it was much taller than Vlad, who stood at 6ft 2 and it's blood red eyes were glazed with hunger. Tucker let out a shriek but before it could pounce, Danny ran at it full speed and rammed it straight into the ghost zone.

"That was me?" Tucker could be heard mumbling from his place on the ground, his eyes still focused on the ghost portal. Vlad ignored him, now that his own wish was obsolete the boy no longer mattered. The ghost-boy however was more interesting than ever. Vlad had heard tell of a ghost-boy who had been using his ghost powers for 'good', but now that he had seen it he had seen the boy in action it made him curious as to why the ghost-boy seemed as if he truly cared about the people of this town. Danny noticed Vlad studying him and decided to introduce himself.

"My name's Danny Fe-..er Phantom." The words felt awkward coming out of his mouth, they were the only sort of small talk he could come up with though. What else was he supposed to do now that they had saved Tucker? Normally he would just fly away like the heroes in comic books did, but he was already home.

"My name is Vlad Plasmius." The man's voice was a sort of velvety drawl. The right collision of city and country. The man looked like he was going to say more but the tent that had sat inconspicuously in the corner ruffled as Jack and Maddie came out of it after their 'ghost sickness detox'. The man seemed to teleport away in a brilliant flash of purple. Before his parents could slip out of the tent Danny changed back to his human form and walked over to Tucker.

"Danny sweetie, Is anything going on out here? We thought we heard shouting." Maddie called to her son. Both she and his dad looked sick as a dog.

"No mom, it's just me and Tuck." Tucker looked over and smiled at Danny, he knew Danny would never hold a grudge over him. Before Maddie could reply, the doorbell rang. Jack was the first to scramble up the stairs shouting,

"Vladdie's here, Vladdie's here!" All the way to the door. Maddie followed behind with Danny and Tucker. When the three arrived upstairs Jack had already let Vlad into the house.

"Oh Vlad, there's Maddie, my son Danny and his friend Tucker." Jack was a usually loud, but when he got excited even a megaphone couldn't compare to him.

"Everybody, this is Vlad, Maddie and I's old friend from college." Blue met blue as Vlad and Danny locked eyes.

Vlad nodded at Danny in acknowledgment.

"Good evening Daniel, Tucker, nice to meet you two." His rich, baritone voice made Danny furrow his eyebrows pensively. The voice sounded so familiar, but where had he heard it before? The tall man before him was wearing a handsome suit, that if one looked close enough they would see little flecks of mud on the edges of the hem. Danny however did not notice that, nor did he notice the look of confusion in Vlad's eyes when they met his. It could have been because Danny was a straight C student and wasn't as observant as others but the more reasonable explanation would have to be the deep flush on his cheeks.

Madeline Fenton was a very bright woman. She graduated college with a major in chemical engineering and a minor in paranormal science. She has given birth to two healthy children in her lifetime and is still raising them. Hardest of all she has maintained a healthy, happy marriage with Jack Fenton, who was sometimes like a third child. If she couldn't recognize a sick child by now she might as well renounce her motherhood right now.

Just by looking at Danny she could tell something was wrong. His normally pale skin was a rosy color and he looked slightly dazed. Maddie sighed, she had gotten a memo from the school that the flu was going around but it was the sort of thing she always overlooked. Danny and Jazz almost never got sick now that they were older which Maddie couldn't be happier about. As a child Danny was almost always sick, he was always such a frail child. Which, Maddie supposed was the reason he wasn't the size of everyone else in Amity high. It was also the reason Maddie barely had any photos of Danny as a kid. His immune system was always so week that the days she got to take Danny outside had grown few and far between.

Maddie had always thought that she would make these days up with him in the future, but then Danny met Tucker.

It was his first day of kindergarten. All the other kids had gone to preschool together and had no problem getting into their groups and reuniting once again with their little friends once again. Danny however was always too sick to attend preschool, and as it wasn't a requirement and both Maddie and Jack worked from home they hadn't seen a problem with him staying with them. That was when Tucker showed up. He looked just about as nervous as Danny. He had on a white T-shirt with a rocket ship on it and on his head lay a red beret that seemed to be several sizes bigger than his head and was constantly falling in front of his eyes.

Despite not knowing him, Danny couldn't help that his curious eyes kept glancing over to the other boy. Before he could stop himself, Danny's feet began walking over to him.

"Um..." Danny paused, what was he supposed to say again? His Mom had said that when you meet people you were supposed to do something...Oh yeah!

"Hi, my name's Danny. Is that a rocket-ship on your shirt? I like rockets!" And from that moment on Tucker and Danny had been the best of friends. They shared everything from food to clothes and even sometimes, illnesses. Maddie knew all too well that if one was sick it was more than likely the other was too. Which was why Vlad was shocked when Maddie crossed her arms and looked at the two sternly.

"All right misters." She called turning towards the kitchen.

"Time to check your temperatures, you know you two should really tell me when you don't feel well. The flu's going around." The two boys smiled sheepishly and grinned at each other. Even when the two were having a fight over not being able to share the ghost powers, they still managed to share something.

Vlad's ever watchful eyes followed Maddie's form jealously into the kitchen. It should have been him that married her. This should be his wonderful family. His beautiful wife, who could spot a sick kid from a mile away. It all should have been his. Vlad felt his resentment for Jack grow all to more as he took in the details of the house. Family photos where all the members looked so happy. Even as a child Vlad hadn't managed to have that. It might not have been Jack's fault, but Vlad could still blame him for it. Vlad could still remember the day they met perfectly.

"Vlad, you are a Masters. Remember that because that name will take you places one day." It was Vlad's father who had said this to him on the drive to his first day of middle school. His family had taken a rather large budget cut and instead of going to the private school he went to last year, Vlad was attending his first year of middle schools in a public school. He wouldn't know anyone there and if he ever saw any of his old friends from his private school they would probably laugh at him for going to such a dump in the first place. His parents had told him that he would fit in great and everyone would love him there but that was just a lie parents told their kids. Vlad's first day of middle school was anything but great, but a certain bulky kid with absolutely no fashion sense made it just a little bit better.

His dad had gotten him to school late because he had not anticipated early morning traffic and Vlad had to do the unthinkable; Walk into class late on the first day of school. It was the make it or break it day of his entire middle school career and he had just broke it. Vlad opened the door just as the teacher had begun to speak and the distraction disrupted him. The more popular kids in the class laughed quietly at his misfortune but otherwise didn't seem to mind it too much. Vlad looked over at the teacher for permission to sit down but this teacher had other plans.

"Well sir, since you were late, why don't you start the day off by introducing yourself?" The teacher was young, from what Vlad could tell. He wore beige pants and had hair that looked like it was cut off of some male model and glued unto his head. His attitude matched his hair's origin. He looked at Vlad like he was some ungrateful small time model who had tripped up on his catwalk.

"My name is Vlad Masters." He responded in a small voice, looking down at his feet. A boy in the back of the room snorted.

"Heh, Vlad, what a weird name." Another voice joined in with the previous and more laughter began in the room.

"Vlad Masters? More like Vlad the Cad." It was clear that the speaker had no idea what the word meant, but it rhymed and people were laughing so it was cool. Vlad was unsure what it meant but it sounded like some kind of cat. He never did like cats. Just when Vlad thought his face was going to become permanently red and he was going to start crying from embarrassment, an unlikely savior burst through the doors.

"Sorry I'm late man, there was a lot of traffic this morning." A chubby boy dressed in a pumpkin orange shirt and stained green shorts had interrupted the class' fun, but only for a moment. The laughter resumed this time at double the volume than before, but the boy didn't seem to mind. And since the kids were no longer calling him names, Vlad supposed he didn't mind either. The teacher had sent them both to two empty seats in the back of the room that were right beside each other. About ten minutes into class Vlad felt something hit his arm. Looking down, Vlad saw that a note had fallen to the floor next to his desk. He picked it up and glanced at his neighbor suspiciously. The pumpkin boy in the desk beside him however was grinning like a madman, which by now Vlad had guessed that he probably was. Vlad unfolded the note to see that the words 'Im Jack Fenton, whats ur name?' had been carved on the page in messy, almost unreadable handwriting. Deciding to humor the kid Vlad signed his name right below the message and sent it back to its owner. He never would have guessed that this grammatically incorrect, wrinkled paper would have been the start of an eight year long friendship.

Vlad was torn out of his memories when Jack grabbed his hand and pulled him along to show him the rest of the house. Vlad pulled his hand away venomously before realizing he was supposed to at least _act _like he liked Jack this week. Vlad gave Jack an apologetic smile,

"Sorry old friend, that's my arthritis hand you grabbed." Jack accepted his excuse without even the blink of an eye.

"Sorry V-man I didn't know." The giant man seemed to be the exact same man that Vlad had grown up with. The caring, gentle giant that was just a little smarter than a block of cheese. Something's never changed. Vlad frowned at the thought, but then again, something's did.


	4. Questions

The next morning Vlad woke up with a kink in his neck. The morning sun was not the usual cheery Wisconsin sun that usually peeked through his green and gold curtains to wish him good morning. This was an evil sun, peering through the plastic blinds as if to get payback for the many times Vlad had avoided it in favor of catching up on paperwork for his up and coming company DALV co.

Vlad struggled to fall back into the grasp of sleep. He clinched his eyes and pulled the covers up in a futile attempt to hide away from the sun's glare. If he could only just fall back to sleep for one more moment...BAM! Vlad's bloodshot eyes snapped open and he sat up so fast he almost got whiplash. Vlad looked over, prepared to see someone in his room, but no one was standing anywhere in his room. Confused and drowsy his mind couldn't seem to find what had crashed in his room.

"Nhhrg." An almost unintelligible groan from the floor caught Vlad's attention. On the floor only a few feet from his bed was a ghost. Not just any ghost, Danny Phantom. And with that realization, Vlad blinked his eyes twice, then a third and then a fourth. Yet the ghost boy was still on the floor, it seemed he hadn't noticed Vlad yet. Then vibrant green eyes looked up towards him. They seemed dazed from hitting the floor, come to think of it, why did a ghost hit the floor in the first place? Vlad sighed and reached out a tired hand, he understood now.

"You're a new ghost right?" He asked in a sympathetic voice. He was truly sorry for the boy, he couldn't have been older than thirteen, maybe fourteen, and he was dead. How terrifying it must have been to wake up a completely different person. The ghost child looked surprised, if anything.

"I guess you could say that. Sorry about that, err waking you up. I'm still not too good with these powers." Danny pushed himself up, and stretched out his arms. A few of his muscles popped and Vlad frowned at him. Something was wrong with this situation. A ghost in the Fenton's house? Twice at that! What was happening around here? And not to mention that this ghost bore an uncanny resemblance to Maddie's son, Danny... He would have to look into this later, from all the shouting in the halls Vlad could only assume that it was time to join the Fentons for breakfast. The ghost boy flew off into the wall next to where Vlad was staying. Shrugging, Vlad decided to take a quick shower and start the day off.

Danny woke up after a wonderful dream of spending the day on the beach with Paulina (The girl of his dreams that unfortunately would only see him in the occasional nightmare about dating a dweeb.) when a brisk morning wind assaulted his face. He blearily opened his eyes wondering slowly if he left his window open, when he heard a squeaky chirp come from right next to his ear. Looking over he saw a baby crow that's jumbled wing flaps made it look like it was just getting used to flying.

'Wait a minute' thought Danny

'Why is there a bird flying next to me?' Danny looked down, where he could see the faint outlines of the neon Fenton works sign, then he looked up again, then back down-

"Squeak, Squeak." The birdy looked on innocently. The bird distracted Danny from the fact that he was supposed to be concentrating on floating. Before he could stop himself, he was plummeting to the ground. He managed to go intangible for the first wall but the ghost shields kicked in and shocked him. The shock distracted Danny just enough for him to slam into floor. His head bounced up from the impact, and he groaned. When he looked up he found out just who's room he had fallen into. Vlad Masters, the newest house guest and a fellow ghost hunter from his parent's college. Danny was ready to escape from the room as fast as he could, but something kept him there.

"You're a new ghost right." The man spoke. Danny couldn't help but be put at ease, he had expected some crazed up fruitloop ghost hunter like the type of people his parents went to conventions with. He did not expect someone who seemed to actually care.

"I guess you could say that, err sorry for waking you up. I'm still not too good with these powers." Danny blushed in embarrassment. What kind of excuse was that? Not that good of a ghost? He flew into the connecting wall that just happened to lead to his room. Danny transformed back to his normal self and ran into his bathroom. Time to get ready for another day.

Both Danny and Vlad stepped into the hallway at the same time. Both freshly showered and both equally unprepared for what awaited them. The halls were decked with Halloween decorations from black cat streamers to fake cobwebs and little ghost stickers on the walls. Boisterous laughter was ascending the stairs and soon Jack and Maddie appeared at the top.

"Well, good to see you all awake! How do you two like the decorations?" Maddie asked with an excited smile. Danny and Vlad both looked back at the crazy decorations. In a squeaky voice both answered,

"They're great!" Neither wanting to upset the woman they loved, although in completely different ways. Maddie's smile brightened

"Aww thanks you guys. Breakfast is on the table, waiting!" The two made their way downstairs where a giant breakfast was laying out ready for them. Jazz was sitting at the table doing a bit of èlight reading from her psychology 101 booklet just like every other day, and Danny had made it so far this morning without even one- A cold wisp escaped Danny's mouth- With a shiver Danny turned around from the table and started walking towards the door,

"Gotta go to school bye!" He hurriedly called out, Danny rushed out of the house before his mom could question him. Maddie walked into the room just as Danny ran out. Maddie sighed.

"He never seems to stick around anymore. He hasn't eaten breakfast in almost a week and his teacher said that he's declining in his grades. I'm just so worried about him." Admitted Maddie to Vlad.

"Well Maddie, if you don't mind, maybe when he gets back I can see if I can try and talk to him?" Vlad was hesitant, he knew that if Maddie was ever going to love him he would have to get Danny to like him too. Maddie nodded her head slowly, deep in thought.

"Yes, I think he needs to talk to someone who isn't always around him." Vlad smiled. Yes. Maddie would be his, he was sure of it.

Vlad wasn't sure how this day was going to pan out. With the crazy morning (I mean honestly, what kind of ghost hunters would let a ghost-boy run rampant around their house?) and then the disaster at breakfast where the microwave tried to eat them, Vlad was dreading what would happen next. It was when Jack announced that they were going on a tour of Amity Park that Vlad realized that he should have never woken up that morning.

"Honestly Jack, we could just take my limo. I wouldn't mind a bit." Vlad wouldn't mind taking a bus filled with lamas if it would mean not getting into the Fenton R.V and having Jack tote him around town.

"No way Vladdie, the Fenton R.V is the safest vehicle in town!" Jack replied as loudly as he usually did, much to Vlad's disdain. 'This town must have a lot of accidents then.' thought Vlad sarcastically, allowing a small smirk to reside on the corner of his mouth. Unfortunately for him, Jack took that as a sign of acceptance and began to drag Vlad towards the R.V.

"Have fun boys, I'll be back around 3." Maddie called as she began her morning walk around Amity. Vlad gazed longingly though the car's windshield as Maddie walked away. It was a shame that Maddie would not be joining them. That would have made this day go by just a little faster.

After neck breaking speeds and eardrum bursting 80's music. They arrived at Danny and Jazz's school.

"This is Casper high, Danny and Jazz's-gHOSTS!" Jack started yelling as he saw the ghost slam into the schools front wall. Vlad got out of the car along with Jack, but Vlad was more interested in the other ghost that was fighting the fat green lunch lady. Danny Phantom. It was like the ghost never slept, he was at every ghost siting ready to take every ghost back to the ghost zone. He was like the town's very own teenaged vigilante. Danny Phantom ended the fight quickly when he caught a glimpse of Jack approaching. The orange jumpsuit made him sort of impossible to miss. Danny shoved the ghost into the Fenton thermos and sped off back into the school.

Vlad looked on at where Danny had disappeared to. It seemed odd that the ghost would run _back_ into the school. The thought, however was tossed to the side when a rush of students barged out of the school. It was like watching an avalanche in fast forwards, it was terrifying. Highschoolers of all ages ran from the school, screaming, just not what you would think they'd be screaming.

"Woohoo! Schools out early!" Was on most of their lips, but not all. Over all the screams and shouts, someone could be heard.

"**Fentonnn!**" Vlad followed the voice and it lead his eyes to an unusual sight. A jock whose pants were in Danny's arms was chasing Danny out of the school. The on lookers didn't know whether to laugh at the pant-less football star or the dork who was about to get the beating of a lifetime, so they simply settled for both. Danny ran around the school, at a surprisingly fast pace. Once he turned the corner where no one could see him he turned invisible. Not a second later Dash turned the corner. He glanced around in confusion,

"Fenturd where'd ya go?!" He shouted cupping his hands around his mouth to amplify the unspoken threat. Most of the school had followed Danny and Vlad and they couldn't see where Danny had gotten to either. Meanwhile Danny became visible next to R.V where Sam and Tucker were waiting for him.

"Danny you are so dead tomorrow!" Sam scolded, making Vlad who was watching the crowd that was causing a fuss around the corner, jumped when Sam began speaking. He spun around and was surprised to see Daniel had gotten away so quickly.

"How did you get over here so quick?" Vlad inquired suspiciously. He could sense Danny Phantom's presence around them and he began putting everything together. Phantom at Jack's house in the mornings. Calling Danny's friends by their name, and they obviously know him as well. Phantom looked just like Danny except their colours were inverse and Danny could almost fly out of unfavorable situations and avoid people so well it was almost like he went invisible. Vlad was shocked that he hadn't noticed the similarities the moment he met Jack's son. Maybe the ghost boy can shape shift, Vlad thought stubbornly. He said he didn't have control over his powers yet so maybe he's stuck in Daniel's form for some reason. It was logical enough. Much more logical than Danny actually being the ghost boy. He'd seen how his wish had turned out, and Desiree would never be kind enough to re-grant it with no complications such as the Tucker boy's. Though the only other halfa being his enemy's son did sound like Desiree's type of irony… He would have to study this more later.

Sometimes Vlad thought himself a creature to be pitied. Now was one of those times. To his dismay, Jack had asked his son and his friends to get in the R.V so he could ride them all home. Just like Vlad, they had a grimaced and backed away slowly, but not slowly enough. Jack's strong grip pulled them all up into the metal deathtrap. Now Vlad was sitting in the back of the Fenton R.V with Danny and Sam, while Tucker sat up front gushing about all the new technology they had installed in the van. Vlad watched Danny from the corner of his eye, Maddie was right. Danny looked more like an insomniac college student who got more study hours than sleep. And based on Danny's grades, he wasn't studying. That still raised the question of why there were the beginnings of dark shadows under Danny's eyes. 'Maybe this ghost isn't just following Danny around.' thought Vlad, 'Maybe it's imprinting on him. That would explain why the ghost looked so similar to Danny, the ghost might even be becoming, in a sense Daniel Fenton.' This ghost had said itself that it was new, maybe It thought that somehow he was Danny in all the confusion of dying. All Vlad knew for certain was that when they arrived back at Fenton Works, he and little Daniel were going to have a chat.

Danny was prepared to walk straight up to his room and take a well-deserved nap. They had dropped both Sam and Tucker off at their houses on the way home so now the only thing in the way of him sleeping was the stairway, or so he thought. Vlad walked up to him with purposeful strides and placed a well-manicured hand on his shoulder.

"Daniel, may I speak with you for a moment up in my room?" Danny nearly groaned, but thought better of it when he saw that his parents were only sitting a few feet away on the couch. His mother was looking up at him hopefully. Danny looked away from her and turned back towards the stairs.

"Yeah, sure thing Mr. Masters." Vlad started up the stairs and Danny followed him sluggishly, wishing that he could just close his eyes for a few minutes before his ghost sense went off like it usually did every night.

Vlad ushered him into the guest bedroom and shut the door.

"Please sit down Danny, we need to talk." Danny sat on the edge of the bed and tried to look anywhere besides Vlad, he couldn't believe that his mom had asked a person who they haven't seen in twenty years to talk to him about why he's been so horrible in school and why he missed curfew and-

"There was a ghost in my room this morning Daniel." Danny's blood ran cold and his snapped up to look at Vlad whose sharp blue eyes gave nothing away.

"A-are you sure. My parents have this place set up so no ghost could ever get in..." His voice trailed off and he hoped Vlad couldn't tell how big of a lie that was. 'If anything, the system helped the ghost get in', thought Danny irritably.

"You and I both know that's not true Daniel. I know a ghost when I see one and I'm sure you do too. Which is why I have to ask, have you and your friends been...friendly with any ghosts around here" Danny looked away from Vlad in relief, so he didn't know his secret. That's good.

"No..." He kept his eyes to the ground and therefore didn't see when Vlad started frowning.

"Call me Vlad, Daniel, and I think we both know that's not true." Danny was doing his best to look away from Vlad, so when his eyes glanced over Vlad's suitcase he couldn't help but notice a slight glowing coming inside it.

"Mr.-err Vlad, Your suitcase is glowing." He stated, trying to change the conversation's direction. Vlad looked over, wondering what the hell the teen was talking about, when he saw the glowing his suitcase emitted, and remembered with sudden clarity just why he was here.

"Oh, that? I just left my phone on. I must have gotten a call. Why don't you go on now so I can see who called. We can finish this conversation at a later time." He all but pushed Danny out of the door. Danny started at the now closed door in confusion. He might be a C-student but that didn't mean he couldn't see that Vlad's phone had been peeking halfway out of his pocket.

Puzzled, Danny slid next door to his room and dropped onto his bed. He was so tired he couldn't even bring himself to care about sleeping in his cloth- A cool mist escaped his mouth. There was another ghost out.


	5. Lockers

Danny felt the white rings envelop his body, rather than saw them. His eyes were still shut and he could barely hold them open, but as long as there was a ghost on the loose he knew he couldn't sleep. Danny forced his eyes open and flew through the wall. Following his ghost sense lead Danny to a dark alleyway. Dense clouds covered the sun and it was becoming dark outside, the only streetlight around was across the street from the alley way. Danny managed to move forward enough to catch a short glimpse of the ghost. Only the outline was visible from where Danny was standing. From what he could see, the ghost was tall, large and it looked like he had neon green hair.

"Hey you! What the heck man it's almost 6. Everyone else is off work so why aren't I? What's up with you ghost and trying to attack the town while I'm trying to sleep?" Shouted Danny from the mouth of the alley. The ghost stepped forward and if he wasn't a ghost as well, Danny imagined that he might have been scared of him. The ghost seemed to be a metal suit and was loaded up with what looked like lots of...weapons. Danny fought to keep his eyes open. Even the adrenalin of an oncoming fight wasn't helping him now.

"Ghost child? I've heard of you, you're the ghost who protects this town, right?" Danny, nodded, looking up questioningly at this odd ghost. Despite being loaded down with weapons he hadn't made one move to attack him.

"Well don't worry, ghost child, I'm only here on business. Nothing here is rare enough for my tastes." Surprisingly this actually managed to calm down Danny's hero-complex a little. Meeting a ghost who wasn't going to attack the town? Danny was so shocked that his sleepiness evaded him for a moment.

"Really?" Danny couldn't seem to see any signs that the ghost was lying, and he didn't seem like he was going to attack, right now at least.

"Yes, I prefer to do my hunting in the ghost zone." Clanked a metal fist against his chest in some ghostly parody of Tarzan. Danny yawned.

"Well normally I would have had no choice but to beat you to a pulp because you're a ghost but as I'm tired tonight I don't really feel like you're a threat." The metal ghost gave him an odd look before stepping forward.

"But you're a ghost as well..." Danny's eyes widened as he realized he had slipped up,

"I've got to go." He announced suddenly before speeding out of the alley. He got as far as the park in the middle of town before his drowsiness hit him once again. He struggled to keep his eyes open but he had been going on very little sleep since he got his ghost powers and it seemed that his young body wasn't able to keep up anymore. His eyes shut and he began falling out of the sky, the white rings sliding around him again.

* * *

Skulker was the best hunter in the entirety of the ghost zone. As such, Skulker was never one to give up a chase so when the ghost boy took off, he was right behind him. This ghost child was interesting him even more than before now. Twice he talked as if he wasn't a ghost, he even attacked other ghost just because they were. Was he some kind of new vigilante? Skulker had nearly caught up with the surprisingly fast ghost but before he could, the boy fell out of the sky. A bright light flashed against the night sky. For a moment Skulker was sure the ghost boy had been hit by a strike of lightning, until he realized that the ghost boy, who was still falling, looked...Different.

He used the jets in his boots to speed up and catch the falling ghost. He caught the ghost child and to his shock, the boy in his arms was no ghost, but a human. Skulker smirked. Maybe this town did have something of value. Clicking a button on his wrist he began talking.

"Plasmius." A shuffling could be heard through the speaker and then a voice answered.

"Skulker what is it?" Skulker hesitated, if he told Plasmius about his find he wouldn't be able to keep it...

"I think you might want to see this. I'm at Amity Park." It was two minutes before Plasmius arrived, his white cape fighting against the wind, which had picked up and was pulling even more dark clouds over the town.

"See Plasmius He-"

"Daniel!" Vlad's unexpected outburst startled Skulker who looked around to see if there was anyone else around, then he realized Vlad was talking about the boy in his arms. 'Of course.' Thought Skulker sulkily, 'Plasmius would already know about another halfa.'

"How did Daniel end up here? He was going to sleep last time I saw him!"

"He just fell out of the sky, I don't know why." Skulker handed over the exhausted child to Vlad who took him with no hesitation.

"Fell out of the sky?" He mused aloud before his expression darkened 'the ghost.' he thought murderously. 'He must be the one behind this.'

"Oh, well Skulker, I hope you remember your job." Said Plasmius before he flew back up into the sky.

"This storm will be the perfect cover up, it's supposed to go on until late after noon tomorrow." He flew off and Skulker looked up into the sky. If there was one thing he hated about Vlad Plasmius, it would be that he always ended up handling his dirty work. This time the dirty work involved planting a bomb of sorts.

Danny gave a startled cry as he shot awake. A quick look around showed that he was in his bedroom, but he had no idea how he had gotten there. A squeal from his alarm clock showed that it was what had woken him up. It was 7:45, he had actually managed to get a full night's sleep. Stretching out his arms and legs, he realized he must have really been exhausted last night, because he was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday. Danny walked over to his closet and pulled out his usual white and red shirt with a pair of scuffed up jeans. Throwing those on and his old clothes to the floor he made his way to the bathroom. He managed to brush his teeth without his hand going intangible so that must be a good thing. Feeling more energized than ever, Danny made his way down to breakfast, his thoughts of the night before quickly slipping his mind. After all, he woke up right where he was the night before his ghost sense went off, so maybe the ghost was just a dream? It was all rather odd.

Breakfast was also a rather odd affair. Vlad Masters was not at the table when he reached the kitchen.

"Where's Mr. Masters?" Danny asked through a mouth full of fruit loops. Maddie looked over from her newspaper with a frown.

"Oh, Vlad got called away on business early this morning and had to leave." Danny hummed and tossed his dishes into the sink. The bowl splashed water on the counter and sprinkled a green flyer that was lying next to the sink. A quick look at it showed Danny that it was an invite to Vlad's manor for his parents 20th year college reunion.

"See ya' Jazz, mom, dad." And with that he was off. To his surprise Sam and Tucker were already waiting outside his house, eager expressions on their faces.

"Did you hear about-?"

"You were sited again last night!" They chorused, Danny felt the small smile on his face slide off.

"W-where was I sited?" They started walking and Sam continued explaining.

"Oh a bunch of people saw you over Amity Park getting chased by some ghost and then you fell out of the sky!" Danny felt something twist in his stomach.

"What happened next?" Sam stopped whatever she was going to say and looked at Danny sharply,

"What do you mean 'What happened next'? It happened to you, you should know?!"

"Well I don't! I just woke up this morning in my bed, I thought it was all a dream!" They arrived at the school and some of the students were staring at Danny, shocked; they had never heard him yell before.

"The ghost followed you down and that's all anyone saw. No one was close enough to get a good view." They fell into an uncomfortable silence and made their way toward their first class. They were almost to the entrance when someone ran right into Danny.

Danny looked up from the floor and saw Dash laying right beside him, a murderous look in his eyes as he stood up.

"FEN-TURD! Watch where you're going!" He growled. People had begun to circle around them and were laughing at Dash, who had just been knocked down (Although unintentionally) by a nerd. Dash swiped out a meaty hand right towards Danny's face, but Danny went partially intangible and Dash's fist hit the floor. Hard. As Dash was screaming about his hand, Danny, Tucker, and Sam took that time to make their escape.

They stopped running when they finally reached Mr. Lancer's classroom.

"Wow." Danny breathed, panting against the wall.

"I never thought I'd see the day I was actually glad to be in Mr. Lancer's class." Hearing his name, the man being mentioned strolled into the classroom with a piece of paper in hand.

"Mr. Fenton, just the student I was looking for. Your locker was destroyed in some sort of…freak accident last night, so you've been assigned a new locker." Danny took the piece of paper and Mr. Lancer dutifully left the room to return to his task of patrolling the halls.

The paper was warm, it must have been just printed which was odd, because if the 'accident' happened last night why did they just now print a reassignment letter? Whatever the reason, Danny's new locker was number 724. At least it wasn't too far from his previous locker.

"Locker 724?!" Shouted Tucker, who had been reading over Danny's shoulder.

"What's wrong with that locker?" Danny asked, confusion swirling in his eyes.

"What's wrong with locker 724? You're asking _me_ what's wrong with locker 724."

"Well yeah, Tuck, you seem to know." Tucker looked incredulous.

"I can't believe you haven't heard about it. Sydney Poindexter, a kid who used to go to this school in like the 50's used to have that locker. He was the most bullied kid in all of Amity Park history, they say he was shoved in his locker so many times that now his ghost haunts it and takes revenge on the bullies of the school!" Tucker exclaimed, excited to once again show off his abundant intellect. Danny smiled and with a laugh said,

"Well I guess I won't have to worry about that, will I now?" Tucker joined him in his laughter.

"Nah, man." He chuckled as the sound of the bell ran through the halls, "I guess you won't."

* * *

Class started without a hitch, droned on about Atticus Finch's more redeemable traits compared to that of the 'victims' father in 'To kill a mockingbird.'. Danny had been so busy for the last two weeks since he gained these powers that he hadn't been able to catch up on the assigned reading. He supposed that reading a book came second to protecting the town that he had inadvertently put in danger. He could actually pay attention this class, as he didn't feel ready to pass out, and no ghost was out on - a wisp of cold air sprang out of his mouth- a rampage. Danny sighed and raised his hand.

"Yes ? Is there a reason you're disrupting this lesson? I'm basically giving you the answers to your upcoming paper!" Danny put his hand down, maybe he didn't want to leave class. How was he supposed to pass his classes if he was never present? A second wisp of cold air gave him his answer. He wasn't.

"Can I go the restroom?"

"It's 'may I' , and is it an emergency?" Danny nodded and Mr..Lancer waved at him to leave. On the way out he noted that Dash's seat was empty.


End file.
